vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Oboro Mochizuki
Summary Oboro Mochizuki is an actor who was brought to the world of Psyren via a card from Nemesis Q. Being bored with his everyday life, Oboro saw this as a chance to do something new. To be able to achieve something with his own power. After a fateful clash with Shiner, Oboro was left to fend for himself. He grew powerful, taking on several illumine cores for himself, and gaining strength from each one. Eventually he grew strong enough to take an active role in the battle against W.I.S.E, but he was defeated. However, due to the efforts of Ageha Yoshina, Sakurako Amamiya, and various others, Oboro was able to return to his timeline along with everyone else. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B Name: Oboro Mochizuki Origin: Psyren Gender: Male Age: In his 20's Classification: Actor, Tavoo, Psyren Drifter Powers and Abilities: Adept Rise User, Healing (via Cure, up to Low-Mid, can heal as long as the target still has their heart and brain), Biological Manipulation (can alter a creature's body to give them extra limbs, break down a being's cellular walls to fuse them with someone else, transform a being into a lump of overgrown flesh by flooding them with healing power and destroying the balance of their biological circuitry, and nullify negative effects of organ and similar transplants), Self-Sustenance (Illumina cores allow their host to survive off the atmosphere of Psyren alone, not requiring food or water), Statistics Amplification (can boost his strength with Rise or through Harmonious), Durability Negation (can force the process of cell death and regeneration to halt at death, disintegrating a being's flesh and leaving only their skeleton behind), Fusionism, Body Puppetry and Absorption (can fuse himself with others / absorb them to tap into their strength, and take control of their bodies), Perception Manipulation (can synchronise his breathing and lifeforce with another person to enter their mental blindspot), Resistance to Clairvoyance (his overflowing life energy creates an energy field around him that disrupts attempts to view him clairvoyantly) Attack Potency: At least Small Country level (casually stomped Delboro, who Kyle Tenjuin had difficulty fighting) Speed: Subsonic, likely far higher (Far superior to base Sakurako Amamiya) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Small Country Class (Took out Delboro, who proved to be equal to Kyle) Durability: At least Small Country level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with fused tavoos Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Is sometimes prone to experimenting with his powers. Like all Ilumina users, sunlight piercing through the artificial atmosphere of Psyren will contaminate his cores and begin killing him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cure: A hybrid variant of PSI that combines Rise and Burst. The process allows one to project their Rise onto another person via Burst. However, because of the nature of passing one's rise capabilities onto another person, this technique is unable to be used on the user. Oboro himself was shown to be a prodigy when he was able to use this technique after seeing it once, and also having no PSI training. * Biological Ruin: One of Oboro's experiments. Oboro believed that he can restore a Tavoo into its respective species by subjecting the creature's illumina core to his Cure. The result was an overloading of its biological circuitry, as the precious biological balance essential to who it was, was destroyed. The tavoo turned into a blob like creature, though Oboro hypothesized that it would return to its former shape, given enough time. * Cell Wall Destruction: Another extension of his cure abilities, Oboro is able to take advantage of the regeneration process, where cells and destroyed and thusly removed. However, Oboro instead only concentrates on the first part of such, destroying an organism's cells in their entirety, leaving nothing but bone. * Harmonious: A tertiary extension of his Cure abilities. Oboro is able to incorporate various biological elements into himself, neglecting any of the risks associated with it. This is shown when he is able to incorporate over five illumina cores into himself, when just two is enough to kill a person as strong as Dholaki. This ability also has interesting effects of the Tavoo, as Oboro, through direct contact, can easily control them, seizing control of their biology. He can also fuse these creatures together, or use material from an injured or even dead Tavoo to add extra limbs to the living one he's seized control of. Rise: Oboro's Rise is unique. Unlike Ageha, Kagetora, or Asaga, who focus on either durability, stamina, speed, strength, or some combination, Oboro has demonstrated the ability to be able to synchronize with the opponent. Matching his breathing with theirs, his step, his blinks, in order to enter an opponent's mental blind spot. This works against enemies who are much faster than Oboro, allowing him to close the distance and catch them off guard. Oboro has also shown the ability to boost his strength with Rise, briefly boosting himself at the beginning of a jump to leap long distances then again at the end to withstand the impact. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Psyren Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 6